


Boybands are Awesome as F***

by butterflyishida



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyishida/pseuds/butterflyishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare few days off in a row makes a pair of boybanders very, very happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boybands are Awesome as F***

_One week here and we've already gotten four noise complaints. Oops._

Harry grinned to himself as he sent off his newest tweet. The fans were going to go berserk trying to figure that one out. Especially the Larry girls. Oh god were they going to go crazy. They'd be disappointed when he posted his pictorial evidence. If he still had control of his own account that is. Management had made that threat nearly a year ago now. He and Louis better tone down the homo on twitter or they'd loose it and their accounts would be completely controlled for them. They were fast too. Within a minute or two his password could very well be changed. Harry was in the mood to flip the bird and say fuck it however. The “switch” as the fans were calling it, was beginning. Niall deserved his time in the spot light. Harry liked being the centre of attention, he really did, but the idea of stepping back a bit, not being the heartthrob was appealing as well. He could start stealing Zayn's title of bad boy and add more and more tattoos to his arm. Maybe get a body part or two pierced. Break out of his 'I love the ladies' mold and get himself some sexy man ass too without hiding behind locked doors. Not that he was going to go after all that many asses, not when he had the finest ass in pop music all to himself.

Sliding his phone into his pocket, Harry went in search of the reason for the most recent noise complaint. The window hadn't been left open this time, letting the entire right side of the apartment complex to hear the bed breaking sex. Nor had dinner caught fire either, causing every smoke alarm on the floor to start blaring it's warning. No, this time it was the sheer volume Louis had his stereo system at, playing the latest live Green Day album so loud it was shaking walls. The layout of their new flat was still unfamiliar so Harry had to use his ears to figure out exactly where his roomie was, not particularly easy when three-cord punk seemed to be coming from everywhere. He found him in their bedroom, rocking out in front of the dresser mirror like any other 20 year old, hairbrush clenched in his hand, still-damp-from-the-shower hair styled into a mohawk, and screaming along with the lyrics at the top of his lungs. This was the picture Harry was hoping for. Snapping a pic, he ducked back around the wall and did a quick edit, posting it up on his account, which he was pleased to see was still his, with a snicker. 

_@louis_tomlinson fancies himself Billie Joe today. He thinks he's a proper rock start._

He hid his phone away after he pressed send and slipped back into the room. He watched his boyfriend continue to rock out with his eyes closed before reaching forward to turn the volume down ever so slightly to get Louis' attention. He still had to yell to be heard over the music however.  
“You know you're paid to do this right??” he asked at the top of his voice, laughing when Louis turned to look at him in wide eyed surprise. Did he think he wouldn't be caught? It only took a moment for surprise to be replaced with a wide grin, blue eyes sparkling with jubilation.  
“But not this kind of music!” he yelled back and dropped his brush to grab Harry's hands, pulling him in to 'dance' to the music. Harry wasn't sure how one could dance to punk music but happily bounced and twirled around with Louis, eyes dropping down in hopes that the towel around his lover's waist would fall off. No such luck, he must have had it glued on. Once the lyrics started up again so did the scream-singing, Louis jumping up to wrap his arms and legs around Harry's neck and waist, squeezing tight as he attempted to deafen his boyfriend.

Harry could only laugh and spin them around. He hadn't seen Louis in this good of a mood in ages, his own mood feeding off it, making him feel dizzy with happiness. Their elation wasn't surprising. This was their second day off in a row and at least two more with nothing to do after that. Time for themselves and no one else. They could do whatever they liked with their time, management had no say other than not to make asses of themselves. They'd gotten two long, uninterrupted nights sleep with no alarms to wake them up and could laze in bed all day if they wanted. That had been yesterday. Today was for doing stuff. Stuff like bouncing around to music by a band that had been putting out albums longer than either of them had been alive. Getting light headed from all the twirling, Harry staggered to the bed and dropped them both into the middle of it in giggle fits, Louis snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest as tightly as he could, trying to crawl into his skin along with him.  
“Three more weeks Hazza!” he crowed into his ear, as the cd came to an end, “Three weeks and the contract is up. She's going to refuse to re-sign, she promised me. We're going to have a spectacular break up and I'm going to swear off dating for awhile, letting us hang out as much as we want, speculation be damned.” he was so excited he was shaking, unable to be still whatsoever. Harry laughed and nuzzled at Louis' hair, making a mess of his mohawk.  
“All that huh? And with Niall up front I'm going to drop even more hints. I think I'll get a pan colour scheme inside my star. That's how I'll come out. Then for the third album we'll tell everybody about us. Our plans are perfect.” he added, brushing his fingers along the inside of Louis' bicep where all the tattoos dedicated to his lover were on his own arm.   
“It'll be so good baby. I can take another year or so before we come out so long as there's no more beard. I hate having to be out pretending I'm happy when I rather be with you.” Louis jerked away, turning his nose up at the tickling sensation but he still wore a grin, eyes sparkling. Harry moved his hand up into his hair instead, pushing fringe down over bright blue eyes playfully.  
“We'll be kissing for cameras before you know it love.” he winked, loving the way the flirtatious gesture made his boyfriend laugh even more. Ya, Louis was definitely in the best mood he'd seen him in in over a year. It was a good feeling, knowing he was the cause of it, not to mention sharing in it.  
“So what should we do today away from the cameras and the prying eyes behind them?” Louis asked, giving Harry's neck a playful bite.  
“Doesn't matter Lou, so long as it's with you.” Harry replied and meant it. He'd be happy to get another dozen noise complaints in a day so long as the happiness they were both revelling in stuck around for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my own house shaking listening of Green Day's 'Awesome as F**k' album. I've read on at least two occasions that Louis is a Green Day fan. I had to combine them.


End file.
